Sentimientos Byakuya x Orihime
by SuperYachiru
Summary: Byakuya ha de pasar una noche junto con el peor de sus enemigos los sentimientos... Espero que les guste a todos y gracias en especial a una amiga estupendisima que me animo a subirlo


No era capaz de pensar con claridad, así que decidió esconderse tras la enorme pila de informes que su teniente había dejado. Byakuya no era el tipo de capitán que haría el trabajo de sus subordinados, pero, en ese momento había decidido no salir de su despacho y las excusas para mantenerse encerrado se le estaban agotado.

Y es que, aunque resultara imposible de creer: un hombre como él estaba siendo atrapado por sentimientos, otra vez. Tal situación se había desbocado desde que el shinigami sustituto había llevado a _esa_ mujer a la Sociedad de Almas. La presencia de ella le embrujó con sus cabellos naranjas, su timidez, su fortaleza... Siempre pensó que el amor no volvería a él, pero, la fémina con una simple mirada le hacía reconocer su error.

—_Taicho_, con permiso. Le traigo los últimos informes del comandante en jefe—irrumpió el pelirrojo en la oficina—.Si no le importa me quedaré aquí esta noche y acabaré con los informes atrasados.

—Renji, yo terminaré con ello— enunció con su acostumbrada seriedad— Ve a divertirte... volviste hace poco de una complicada misión y... vete a pasar un buen rato con tus amigos— expresó con un rictus extraño en el rostro, él mismo no se creía los vocablos que estaba pronunciando y seguramente tampoco eran creíbles para su teniente.

—_Taichō_, ¿se encuentra bien? — preguntó de súbito ante las palabras de su superior.

—Estoy perfectamente. Retírate, ya...

—Vale— asintió Abarai pese a lo extraña que seguía pareciéndole la situación—Por cierto _Taichō_, hay algo que debe saber —y que Rukia debería decirle, mas, fue a él a quien la de cabellera oscura decidió delegarle el anuncio—. Como la casa de Orihime, la amiga de Ichigo, fue destruida durante el ataque a Karakura... Rukia la ha invitado a quedarse en la mansión Kuchiki por un tiempo. Espero no le importe, Rukia ya gestionó todo para la estancia de la chica.

—Si Rukia ya se ha encargado, no hay nada de lo que deba ocuparme por ahora. Es más, es nuestro deber como implicados en la destrucción de su hogar el ofrecerle asilo— opinó con neutralidad sin dejar que su turbación se notara en su voz.

—Bien. Entonces paso a retirarme, con permiso.

En el momento en el cual Renji salió de la habitación: la cabeza de Byakuya empezó a girar en torno a tantas ideas que hasta a su propio dueño le costaba perseguir el curso de sus pensamientos. ¡Es que no podía estar ocurriendo! Orihime se quedaría en su casa y por consiguiente no podría evitarla, debía ser cortés con ella como buen anfitrión. No obstante, estar cerca de esa mujer le turbaba la mente y coartaba su habitual calma.

Mientras discutía con su propio corazón, Byakuya acabó con todos los informes para irse a casa. Conocía a su hermana política y era probable que ella aún no volviese a la mansión Kuchiki, por lo que él debía ir para así preparar lo indicado para cuando la invitada llegase; además, cómo desconocía por cuánto tiempo ella se quedaría: debía brindarle todas las comodidades posibles.

—_Nii-sama_, ¿no cree que se está excediendo en los cuidados para Orihime?—instigó la menuda muchacha a su familiar—. Ella sólo estará por unos días y no hacen falta tantas formalidades.

—Rukia—convocó el adusto varón—No importa la duración de los sucesos, las cosas siempre han de hacerse en el modo correcto— sentenció con solemnidad al tiempo que realizaba algunos últimos ajustes en el hogar.

—Entonces, no tiene nada que ver con que en concreto sea Orihime la que viene de visita—insistía con ojos brillantes—Ningún interés oculto...

—¡Rukia! No sé de dónde sacas esos disparates. Yo trato así a todos mis invitados sin importar quién sea— replicó con toda la tranquilidad de la que era capaz.

—Ya. Lo que tú digas, _nii-sama_...

El hombre dedicó una extraña mirada a la shinigami. Era imposible que fuese tan obvia su preferencia por Orihime; él era bastante bueno disfrazando su sentir. Que Rukia no le creyese era inverosímil... puede que tal vez... tal vez sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes que alguien tan cercano como la hermana de Hisana podía leerlos con facilidad.

—Inoue-san, espero le sea agradable su estancia aquí y no le haga falta nada—le recibió con distante cordialidad.

—Gracias—la chica se inclinó en una suave reverencia—Todo es tan...¡tan estupendo! Gracias Rukia-san, gracias Kuchiki-sama—volvió a agradecer con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Ponte cómoda como si esta fuese tu casa—intercedió la shinigami—Es más, te enseñaré tu habitación...

Byakuya en ese momento decidió retirarse a su propio cuarto para así evitar encuentros no deseados con la joven visitante. No podía permitirse que sus sentimientos le traicionaran en cualquier instante, debía obtener una coartada perfecta para ello.

Ya era noche cerrada, pero, aún así él no podía dormir. Parecía un chiquillo, pues la sola idea de compartir la casa con esa mujer le ponía nervioso. Decidido a aprovechar su insomnio se levantó y dirigió a su estudio para leer un libro o revisar algún informe. Cuando estaba atravesando el enorme jardín se percató de una figura sentada en uno de los pequeños bancos del lugar.

Caminó hacia la femenina silueta y se encontró con su huésped... en ese momento su mente le ordenó alejarse. Ella aún no había notado su presencia y sería sencillo huir... huir, un Kuchiki no optaría por una poco honorable salida así que decidió enfrentar a su nerviosismo. Orihime no era... Aizen o alguien así.

—Así que no puede dormir, señorita—pronunció con su tono habitual, aunque él sabía que le costó emitir tal oración.

—¡¿Eh?—se sorprendió la humana de la llegada del dueño de la mansión— Buenas noches Kuchiki-sama. No es eso, es que he visto lo hermosas que se veían la estrellas desde aquí... en Karakura no se pueden apreciar así. Sólo estaba contemplando las estrellas, siento haberle molestado, ya me iba...

—Quédate—pidió el hombre con un atisbo de sonrisa por la actitud de la fémina—. Tienes razón. Podemos... podemos verlas juntos, si no le importa.

—Muchísimas gracias, Kuchiki-sama—la chica se movió un poco de su lugar para hacerle lugar al capitán de escuadrón.

—Sólo llámame Byakuya—se sentó al lado de ella, procurando guardar cierta distancia—. Después de todo, ese atolondrado amigo tuyo ya lo hace; no me importa que tú también lo hagas...

—Gracias, Byakuya...—afirmó dulcemente mientras se recogía el cabello.

Ambos guardaron silencio, dedicándose a observar el firmamento. Disfrutaban de la compañía del otro en la insonoridad hasta que Byakuya se percató que la muchacha estaba temblando. Esa noche hacia mucho frío aunado a que el repentino soplo de una brisa fresca convertía en más gélida la jornada nocturna.

—Toma—le ofreció la bufanda de la cual casi nunca se separaba—Así estarás más abrigada.

Colocó con cuidado la prenda alrededor de la mujer, la cual luego de ello cohibidamente apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Byakuya. El heredero de los Kuchiki desconocía qué pasaría en un futuro con ambos, mas, por ese momento lo único que deseaba era prolongar infinitamente ese instante para así estar por siempre con la mujer que amaba.

By:SuperYachiru dedicado a mi amiga Sigel


End file.
